Monday
by BiskElle
Summary: Syaoran was the jock. Tomoyo was the ice queen. Eriol was the playboy. Sakura was the bookworm. Meiling was the cheerleader. They knew their places in society. Until one day, when the world as they knew it, changed forever…
1. 07:50 to 08:03

**MONDAY**

**By BiskElle**

**Summary: **Syaoran was the jock. Tomoyo was the ice queen. Eriol was the playboy. Sakura was the bookworm. Meiling was the cheerleader. They knew their places in society. Until one day, when the world as they knew it, changed forever…

**XOXO**

It was a Monday.

As soon as _Syaoran Li_ walked through the doors of Tomoeda High, a swarm of people surrounded him, attracted to him like bees to a honey pot. He numbly answered the high-fives, the claps on the back and the gushes and squeals of congratulations aimed at him for scoring the winning goal at Saturday's game. Uttering his thanks to the crowd of familiar strangers, he shrewdly detached himself, and went to join his group at the benches, where they immediately launched into a heated debate about football clubs.

From her locker, _Tomoyo Daidouji_ scoffed at the flock of sheep who immediately herded themselves around the so-called Shepard. They moved like clones, in unison with others, the same praises coming from different lips. She let out a bark of laughter at the pathetic-ness of it all. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the girl with the locker beside her shooting her a strange look. With one withering glare, the girl was quickly put in her place. Tomoyo sauntered to her classroom, where she would sit alone, satisfied.

Casually leaning against a locker that was not his, _Eriol Hiirigizawa_'s eyes unconsciously followed the long, toned legs, the sway of the hips and the raven tresses that danced from side to side. A forged cough demanded his attention back onto his latest conquest, and with just one brilliant smile, he managed to score a phone number and secure a date for Saturday night. He swaggered away, leaving the girl dazzled at his wake, knowing fully well the effect he had had on her.

Buried in a book, _Sakura Kinomoto_ was lost in a world filled with enchanting kingdoms, passionate romances and charming princes, when cold, hard reality abruptly hit her like a brick wall …or a solid chest. She fell ungracefully to the floor, her paperback skidding away, just out of her reach. Hands lightly lifted her off the floor, then moved for her book. She automatically reached out for it in yearning, cradling the book lovingly in her arms. The owner of the hands, winked at her charismatically. And she was once again charmed by yet another prince.

Staring deeply at her own reflection, _Meiling Li_ smiled at the pair of girls who walked past her out of pure habit. They smiled back. Even after they left, she kept the smile plastered on her face, not necessarily because she wanted to, but more because that was what others expected from her. She penciled the sparkling deep blue around the outline of her eyes. After all, she had to replace the light lost from them somehow. Through her mirror, she watched the collision. She wanted to go help, but she didn't. Because that was what others expected of her.

It was just one day. One single day. But in that one day, the world as Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiirigizawa, Sakura Kinomoto and Meiling Li knew it, changed forever…

It was a Monday.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: I really needed a muse, and this was my inspiration. Chapters will be relatively short, because the story in general will be short. Most of the story (if not all), will occur on this one Monday. Please do not take offence to anything that may be written in this story. The topic may be slightly controversial, but this is purely fanfiction. You'll understand what I'm talking about in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Flames are not.**

**Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP! But I've got dibs on Syaoran… **

**XOXO**


	2. 08:04 to 08:09

**08:04- SYAORAN**

I was walking down the endless corridor after a short chat with my coach …when I heard it.

It reminded me of the roar of the crowd, when there was 3 seconds left in the game and the winning shot was being played. There is that moment of total silence, when everyone seems to wait with bated breath, and then… _score_! _And the crowd goes wild!_

What a cliché, you must be thinking. The 'jock' using a sports analogy. But that was my immediate thought. The corridor was doused in silence, when the piercing sound of a gun being fired echoed throughout the school.

_And the crowd goes wild!_

* * *

**08:05- TOMOYO**

"Gimme world war three we can live again

You didn't fool me but I fooled you— HEY!" I exclaimed as I felt someone bump into my chair. I yanked out my earphones preparing to yell at the jackass when someone else pushed past me in a frenzy.

What the _fuck_ is going on?!

Children were running, screaming, practically climbing on top of each other to reach the door. Suddenly uneasy, I grabbed the nearest person: some chick cowering under her desk.

"What just happened?" I barked out. I didn't think it was possible, but she seemed even more frightened.

"Did—didn't yo-you just he-hear t-t-that?" She stammered.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" I said through gritted teeth, trying not to yell.

"Gu-gu-gu—"

"Oh just spit it out will you Joe Biden!"

"Gunshot!"

I froze. Now, like always, I was the _different_ one. The one who stood out from the crowd. While the whole world seemed to move on fast-forward, I was on pause.

Story of my life, really.

Suddenly a yell broke me out of my thoughts, I didn't even realize I was shaking till then. "Everyone SHUT UP!"

* * *

**08:07- ERIOL**

Everybody was looking at me.

I mean, I'm used to people looking at me, after all, it is _me_. But this time, they weren't looking at me like I was some piece of meat they were to devour; they were looking at me with wide and fearful eyes, as if I was to be their knight in shining armor. Well, I did not want to disappoint.

"Listen, everybody has to calm down." I said as evenly as possible, now that I had everyone's attention. "Makoto-san, close the door and then lock it."

As he went to do just that, a burst of protest came from the others. I raised my hands trying to gain control of the feral crowd. "It's lockdown procedure. When there's a red alert, we are told to lock ourselves in the classroom until further notice."

I saw a couple of people still look doubtful, so I snapped "You wanna leave the door open, huh? So we'll be sitting ducks and the fucking killer can just walk right in and shoot us all? Or do you want to do what we're fucking told and lock the door?"

At that, everyone shut up.

* * *

**08:08- SAKURA**

I could feel my heart racing inside my chest, and I wondered if it were possible to get a heart attack at the tender age of sixteen. My ear was pressed against the door, straining to hear something… anything… nothing.

To leave, or not to leave, that is the question.

I decided to risk it. I didn't want to die all alone in the girls bathroom, doomed to haunt it for all of eternity like _Moaning Myrtle_ or something. Why, oh why did I have to feel the need to clean myself up after falling over today? It's as if Kami-sama was punishing me for being so shallow as to care about my looks for once.

Taking in a deep breath –hopefully not my final one- I slowly pushed the door open and peeked outside. I couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing that I saw no one. Although there were scattered bags forgotten on the floor.

I slipped outside, preparing to run for the exit when---HOEEE HOLY MOLY MOTHER OF--!

* * *

**08:09- MEILIN**

"—god, I can't believe this is, like, actually happening. I mean, I feel like I'm in a movie or something—"

"—or some bad soap opera—"

"—exactly. That's exactly it."

"Oh my god, we're like in an episode of the O.C. except we're like—"

"—real?"

"…yeah…"

I scoffed, swallowing the retort I had on my tongue concerning how _real_ they really were. Instead, I put my head in my hands in an attempt to drown out the incessant noise that was my 'friend's' chatter, and tried to process all that had just happened.

What am I doing here?

"I know right."

Did I accidentally say that out loud? Oops.

"We were lucky enough to get outta school only to be taken hostage by the teachers and police officers."

"You know it's only until our parents come to take us home? They need to know whose in and whose out and whatnot."

"I know, I'm not stupid. It's just annoying is all."

You know what else is annoying? You.

"And couldn't they at least have given us something better than a dingy gym? I mean, hello, we're trauma victims here."

"I know. This place is like, overflowing with dirt."

I looked around. But I didn't see a dingy gym. I saw a hall overflowing with worry, fear, anxiousness, dread, anticipation, and the ecstasy of being alive.

**XOXO**

**Authors Note: Really hope you like it. Review!**

**XOXO**


	3. 08:10 to 08:27

**08:10- SAKURA**

You know how in movies, whenever anybody is about to die, their whole life supposedly flashes before their eyes?

Yeah, that didn't happen.

You know the expression 'I pissed myself I was so scared'?

Yeah, that almost happened, key word being 'almost'.

And don't judge me. Lets see how you'd fare if you were in a code-red lockdown situation because some psycho was shooting up the school and you were all by your lonesome when someone chose to smother you from behind.

Said person dragged me, kicking and writhing, back through the doors in which I had just left. I was desperately trying to remember the acronym that Gracie Lou Freebush taught us in Miss Congeniality on how to deter your attacker, when a voice whispered in my ear,

"Shut up if you want to live…"

* * *

**08:11- ERIOL**

It was the first time I had ever heard the classroom silent.

I mean, during class, I can still hear the teacher's incessant droning –like an annoying fly buzzing in your ear; the faint yet fevered whispers of friends carrying across the room; the knuckle-rappings of boredom. Even during a test, I can hear the soft, irritating sounds of pencils scratching the surface of papers. But now? Nothing…

Actually that's not true. Every once in a while, the girl –Rika? Tika?- clinging onto my arm as if it was her last life-line, would let out a small sniffle, muffled by the fact that her face is pressed against her knees.

I leaned my head back against the wall, and inhaled. Flashes of all my friends; teachers I know; girls I'm after; flickered through my mind like a series of images, and I wondered where they all were… how they were reacting… if they were alright…

I shook my head in an attempt to shake off the images, but it was a feeble attempt. Instead, I tried to create new images by letting my eye wander around the classroom. It naturally runs over each shaken, thoughtful person, before my focus is held onto one girl. Unlike usual it wasn't because of her physical appearance, but was more because she was the only person to have remained seated on a desk –as opposed to the rest of us who had chosen to affix ourselves on to one of the four off-white walls of the classroom– and was unnaturally still. I couldn't tell whether the colouring of her skin had always been that fair, or if it were particularly pale due to our present circumstances. Perhaps it was just starkly white in comparison to her dark ebony locks, but I couldn't be certain.

I also couldn't have known that, like the curls that fell over her shoulders, her mind was just as dark.

* * *

**08:12- SYAORAN**

For a moment there, I actually thought she fainted. Her body suddenly just went limp in my arms, as if the life had been sucked right out of her.

"Err… are you alright?"

No response.

"…Girl? Hey girl, are you a-l-i-v-e?"

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that the low hum I was hearing was coming from her. I leaned in closer to find her with her eyes squeezed shut, her face scrunched up tightly, murmuring under her breath ever so quietly, so that I only heard snippets.

"Too young… please…never step on onii-chan's toes again…don't kill me…Kami-sama…"

What a strange girl.

Not knowing what else to do to get her out of whatever weird trance she was in, I shook her hard.

…which I realized was the wrong thing to do a split second later, when she let out a loud wail, "What do you want from m---?!" I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth. I whirled her around so that she was facing me, but she turned her head, wincing, as if I was about to hit her. I grabbed her by the cheeks, forcing her to look at me.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to die? Are you trying to get us killed, is that it? Cause if not, then shut up."

Her eyes widened significantly, and I couldn't help but notice the interesting shade of green they emanated.

"So if I take my hand off your mouth now, will you scream?" I asked her hesitantly.

She slowly shook her head.

"You promise?"

She nodded, like an obedient little child. Reluctantly, I lowered my hand.

Still looking up at me, she asked in a small voice, "So, you're not going to kill me?"

Taken aback, I blurted out, "No!" Then, composing myself, I said in a more even voice, "Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

But my only answer was a radiant smile.

* * *

**08:26- MEILIN **

"Where were you when the firearm was discharged?" The policeman asked me. He didn't look like how I imagined policemen to look like. I suppose its because he lacked a moustache.

I wanted to ask, where were _you_ when the firearm was discharged? I mean isn't it your job to protect us from things like this? Don't we pay you, to prevent situations –exactly like these- from occurring? What's the point of doing years of training if you can't even stop a fucking school kid from shooting up a school?! How am I ever supposed to feel safe in a country where the policemen can't even handle godforsaken children?!

But instead I replied, "In the hall."

* * *

**08:27- TOMOYO**

Forgive us our sins, And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

Forgive us our sins, And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

Forgive us our sins, And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

**XOXO**

**Author's Note: Sorry for long wait. Senior year, you know the drill. **


End file.
